


Colours

by fand0m0bsessed



Series: My Writings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i call these 'writings', i don't really know what to call it, i know its something, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0m0bsessed/pseuds/fand0m0bsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the colours of someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I wrote, so if you want to use it (although I wouldn't know why) please give credit. Also, I'm open to any and every tip you might have, or suggestions.

Everybody has a colour.  
You are the colour of tree leaves, and freshly upturned soil,  
the colours of the heart of the forest.  
You are calm, and gentle,  
and passionate of what you do.  
You are the Earth, always there forever peaceful.

When you get mad, you change colour,  
you become the colour of the Volcano,  
orange and red and blinding.  
You explode and leave destruction in your wake.

Every now and then you become the colour of the ocean depths,  
and I hate it when it happens,  
because you're sad.  
You become mournful, like the sea always reaching for the shore.

You are also the colour of the infinite night Sky,  
mysterious and eternal.  
You become black, but not dead.  
You are so alive, and full of light and hope.  
That is when I love you most, because you believe in everything,  
believe that you can overcome the most arduous tasks.

You are the Earth, the Volcano, the Ocean, and the night Sky.

For me, you are the whole Universe.


End file.
